


Day Off

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in which a day off is most welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



There were days in which Feray just couldn’t find it in them to get up. These days would usually start the moment they’d open their eyes; the feeling of dread washing over them as they began to go over every single responsibility that had been piling up. Their energy would be low and their patience lower. Palpitations, a knot at the back of their throat, difficulty breathing, nausea, headaches, they were all too common during those days. On days like these, the thought of being alive was just too much to take. 

Despite this, Feray woke up at their usual hour and sat on the edge of the bed for longer than usual, sighing and running frustrated hands over their hair. The skin picking soon followed, their nails digging through the skin of their palms, their fingers, scratching through the skin on their neck, drawing blood. 

The uneasiness must have woken her up because protective arms soon wrapped around them. “Vhenan, are you alright?” Sarita knew the drill already; the first time it had happened had been a surprise, but it was now something she knew how to help with.

“Y-yeah. I just need to do some things that I left unattended yesterday. Is it okay if I skip breakfast?” 

“Take the day off.” She didn’t ask them, she demanded. 

“What? No, I have a lot to do and-and I would feel awful if I did that and just called it quits for a day.”

“You’re not calling it quits, vhenan. Besides, it doesn’t have to be you who does everything. Stay. I’ll see that things get done.” A break was something that they could welcome, but they knew they wouldn’t be able to deal with the sense of guilt; so many people suffering and they would take a break?

“But I don’t think I should. People out there don’t get breaks.” 

“No buts. I’ll give them instructions. No visitors, no missives, no requisitions, no nothing. Go back to bed and sleep.” 

Sarita’s words were convincing enough for Feray to plop back down to their bed and cover themselves up to their nose with the many furs. “Understood, ma’am.” With a pout and a sigh of relief, they closed their eyes again and allowed themselves to dream. 

\--  
It was hours after that Feray heard shuffling in the room; they opened one eye lazily only to see Sarita bringing a tray and bottles with unknown contents. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sarita smiled at them. “Two things: One, I brought you food, so we can eat. Two, you need a bath, desperately.”

Feray feigned hurt. “Are you telling me I stink?” They incorporated themselves form their bed and allowed their feet to dangle inches from the floor before stepping on the cold tiles. 

“Just a bit,” Sarita teased. “I already asked one of the servants to bring hot water.”

Feray sat back down to the sofa near their bed, sprawling their legs on it as they inched closer to the tray of food that Sarita had placed on the small table to the right. “How long was I out?” they asked, picking at the fruits that Sarita had brought.

“Couple of hours, nothing too drastic.” She approached them, shooed their legs out of the couch, and sat next to them. “Let’s reserve the food for when the water gets here.”

“Oh?” Feray looked at her, loving the twinkle of mischief behind her eyes. “You have plans?”

“Yes, at it involves you, me, feeding each other in the warmth of a bath. Oh, did I mention both of us will be naked?”

“Since when you developed clairvoyance? Can we use it to track where Corypheus will be?” Feray joked as she leaned closer to Sarita, placing one hand on her check. 

“Strangely, it only works with our future.” Sarita grabbed their hand and kissed their palm.

“Tell me more.” She could see Feray’s breathing become heavier. 

“You will be undressing me, slowly.”

“Future me is very helpful.”

“Very. Future you will also be very hungry, but strangely just the food won’t suffice.” 

At this Feray’s breath was caught in the back of their throat and a rosy tint began to spread from their cheeks to the tip of their ears. They closed the distance between them and kissed her, at first softly, but then passionately. They tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so they could feel her bare skin underneath their fingers. The hand trailed higher and the kiss deepened. 

Someone cleared their throat. “A-apologies.” It didn’t take long for the servant to bring hot water to the room. Feray jumped from the couch in surprise, even more flustered than before. The man cleared his throat, left the buckets of hot water on the floor, and excused himself out of the room. 

“I-ah-creators, don’t laugh.” But Sarita was already laughing uncontrollably. “How come you didn’t foresee this happening?” They kneeled in front of her, placing their hands gently on each side of her face and pulling her closer to kiss her.

“Oh, I did; the chance to see you all flustered though was too hard to pass,” she said as she closed the space between them, giggling into the kiss. 

“Pure evil.”

-

They sat on the sofa, Sarita straddling her. Her clothes came off first, very slowly. Every part Feray uncovered was covered again with kisses. They trailed from her lips to her neck, where they remained as they undid the many buttons from her blouse. “We need to ask Dorian if he can teach us whatever magic spell he uses for undoing all those buckles,” they laughed against her neck, making Sarita squirm and giggle. Once her chest was exposed, Feray continued her way down, unclasping with her hands the bandeau that she was wearing to uncover her breasts. They teased her blowing their hot breath against them, finally taking one with their mouth when they heard her whimper. They played with her tongue around her nipples, twirling, kissing, sucking; their free hand playing with the other, pinching slightly, caressing. “I’m going to stand up, okay?” She wrapped her arms and legs around her as they kissed. They moved from the sofa to their bed, where they placed her gently on her back, kissing her on the forehead, on her cheeks, on her lips were they lingered, struggling with their hands to undo the buttons of her pants. 

When they finally came off, she placed soft kisses on her stomach, on her hips, trailing down towards her legs and her feet. They removed the lacy underwear, staring for a moment to take in the sight of her. With their hands, they placed her thighs on their shoulders, and gently nibbled on her tender flesh, moving towards her center, breathing heavily as they finally tasted her. 

Their tongue moved slowly against her folds, finally trusting when she whispered their name. She reached for their hand, placed on her breasts, and directed it towards her entrance. Two fingers, their tongue, her whimpers. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she cried their name again and again. 

They lied across from her, tracing her skin again as they watched her regain her breath. She smiled and blushed, earning her several kisses on the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

-

They carried her to the bathtub, where she watched as they undressed themselves to join her, lazily reaching out for the fruit she had brought for both of them to eat. Bath salts had already been poured into the water, the fizzling making her skin tingle, the fragrance of lavender and mint relaxing her. When they finally joined her, they wrapped their legs around her waist, her back and head leaning on their chest. “I love you too,” she sighed drowsily, closing her eyes as they played with her hair and drifting off to sleep with her lover wrapping their arms around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarita Lavellan belongs to my dear friend, Nicola.


End file.
